


Encounters

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Legacies Reborn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: A little short fic about Caleb/Five that can be read together or separate.Chapter 1: they meet on the Academy groundsChapter 2: Caleb comes home to their shared apartmentChapter 3: conversation on love and connection





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually finished typing this all up, but I'm going to post it in increments.  
> So when I first read Generation One, I thought Caleb and Five had a lot in common and would probably get along. That was the beginning of me shipping them.  
> This is also the longest chapter.  
> I will accept any prompts for this pair. It might take me a while to get them done, just to warn you.

Five watched the twins arguing on the Academy’s grounds. He shifted nervously, tugging on his backpack’s straps, silently cursing himself again. He probably should’ve just stayed on his island, even if he was starving. No one even knew he was still alive; he wouldn’t have had to worry about the other Garde. Nine would try to kill him again if he found him on his Academy grounds, and this time John wouldn’t be around to save him. What the hell had he been thinking when he thought this was a good idea?

The twins turned toward him like they sensed him. Five froze. It may be dark enough for him to not be seen, but Five still felt the spike of panic. One of the twins stormed toward the gate with a scowl. “Who the hell you are?”

There was a telekinetic shove with the question that Five countered with his own. It sent the boy staggering a couple steps back. Really, had he changed that much since he was gone? He knew he’d been on the T.V. in the war, fighting Nine and the stray Mogs. Might be for the best that they didn’t recognize him, but it still stung that he wasn’t recognized. Nine probably was instantly recognized, and John almost definitely was.

“No one. I’m just taking a look,” Five muttered defensively with a shrug as he briefly thought about taking a step further into the light and seeing if the kid still didn’t recognize him, but that was stupid and risky. The kind of move he wouldn’t have sneered at if one of the others were doing it. Funny, how a year could change everything.

The other twin’s eyes widened. “Wait a minute. Aren’t you one of the Loric Garde?”

Five shrugged, noncommittal, daring to take a couple steps toward the twins. “I’m kind of supposed to be dead. So it’d be nice if you didn’t let anyone know I was here. I’m just checking out the world, the new generation. You’re both part of them, right?”

The twin close to the gate, started to fade, flowing back into the other twin. Five stared, and the other boy shifted, looking nervous himself. The boy had been arguing with a duplicate of himself. Five could understand the allure of that. He’d went through a rough time where he would’ve been arguing with himself as well. There were times when he still felt like that.

“You’re a duplicator,” he noted calmly as he came closer to the gate.

“There are cameras.” The boy looked up nervously, and Five silently cursed himself for slipping up so stupidly. A duplicate popped out again, grinning at Five. “My name’s Caleb.”

This one seemed a lot more friendly and had Five a little more unnerved. “Um… Five. Or Cody, I guess. That was the human name I used a long time ago.”

Was it just him or was this duplicate flirting with him?


	2. Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb comes home to their apartment from getting groceries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is short, I didn't have any ideas on what else to do. If you do, let me know and I'll try and add that in.  
> Also I've created a collection for this fandom under Lorien Legacy Prompts. You can create a prompt or accept a prompt that's already submitted (there's like 3 right now). Please check it out.

Caleb walked in through his apartment door with grocery bags. They quickly floated out of his arms, as his boyfriend told him, “Let me get that for you.”

Five grinned at him as the bag moved out of the way and went in for a kiss. Caleb grinned back, feeling a little giddy feeling bubbling up in his stomach. He could never imagine his boyfriend without superpowers, it was such a part of his identity.

He pulled away, putting his arms around his neck. “You know I could’ve technically done that myself. Thought you wanted me to practice my telekinesis to get stronger.”

Five hummed and pulled Caleb toward the couch. “I had a thought about that while you were gone. Can all your clones use telekinesis at the same time with the same level of energy?”

“I don’t know. Do you want to test it out?”

Five laughed as he sat on the couch, pulling Caleb onto his lap. “I want to do something else right now.”

Caleb grinned. “Miss me?” He kissed his boyfriend before he had a chance to respond.


	3. Duplicates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb's insecure that Five really loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to have a more explicit scene, but I think I just try to avoid that. If you want you can imagine it or just see it as a fluffy reassuring moment.

“How many of your duplicates are in love with me?” Five asked as he lounged on the couch with Caleb sprawled out on top of him.

A duplicate popped out: “Oh there’s not an argument on rather we like you; it’s more an argument on how much you like us.”

The Caleb on Five’s chest, turned bright red and buried his face in Five’s chest. Five grinned down at his boyfriend. “I’m just as in love with you. Want me to show you?”

Caleb sat up, popping out another duplicate on top of Five that promptly kissed him. The one on the floor leaned forward to whisper in Five’s ear: “And it’s not just the great sex with multiples.”

Five pulled away from the current kiss and turned to the Caleb on the ground, gently kissing him and then the first one on his lap. “Course not. We have a deeper connection than I’ve had with anyone. We both know what it’s like to feel lost and everyone looking at us like we’re on the wrong side. To feel like we’re doing the right thing even if it feels wrong to some part of us.” He brushed Caleb’s longer hair aside. The duplicator had been growing his hair out since they moved in together. Five gave him a strained smile. “Besides, technically I’m still dead, and I don’t look forward to Nine ever finding out the truth.”

All of Caleb’s clones straightened up. “We’ll protect you from him.”

Five’s eyes brightened, and he sent a can flying into his hand. “I’m not completely helpless, but I appreciate the sentiment. We’d be a force to reckon with, don’t you think?”

Caleb blushed.


End file.
